Sometimes, Excuses Make Everything Worse
by ConsultingStag
Summary: Hannibal's affection for Will is at certain times more inconvenient than others. Written for #86 AU where Hannibal coordinates his ties with his underwear


The big walk-in-closet Hannibal possessed was meticulously organised in order to get utmost efficiency when it came to choosing the outfit for the day. Today there was an unusal change of his usual routine. Hannibal pursed his lips, ruling yet another three piece suit out. The time spend pondering and discarding clothing had already taken him several minutes longer than every other day and Hannibal was not pleased. But he was to have breakfast with Will and he had no intention of seeming too well dressed but also not too casual.

After checking the time and noting that he needed to start preparing the breakfast if he wanted to get to Will's place early. If he was lucky he would get to see Will in his boxers or perhaps fresh out of the shower, not yet dressed. He finally settled on a light colour of tweed that was fairly easy on the eyes and a fitting tie of gray-blue with go with.

The next part was admittedly his favourite part of every morning. There was nothing more pleasing than feeling comfortable and Hannibal never felt more comfortable than when well dressed (or undressed for that matter). Well dressed, meaning than every single part of him was. Even those parts other people usually did not see.

A drawer opened to reveal perfect rose and rose of underwear. There were a multitude of single coloured once, shorts overflowing with paisley print, floral, sensual patterns and ones which waistbands possessed the exact same print as his ties. Some of them were absolutely unique as he had customised them himself, others were made especially for him. His hand trailed over the contents of the dresser affectionately.

It had taken him years, several tailors and a lot of patience to amass his collection. Of course it would never be complete. Every new tie was entitled to matching underwear just for them. The simple coloured once were reserved especially for the occasions on which he did not wear a tie.

So, naturally every time Hannibal purchased a new tie it could not be worn right away. This also meant that Hannibal could not just buy any tie he saw. There had to be fabric of the same kind with the same pattern he could purchase along with it. There had been quite a few occasions where Hannibal had made both the tie and the shorts for it himself after having spotted a particular wonderful silk fabric.

The excitement grew the nearer the newest match for the tie came to completion and the first time wearing both things Hannibal would feel a sense of elation and completion.

Sitting in Will's kitchen, all Hannibal could feel was the oncoming sense of dread that made it difficult to speak. He stared at the innocent box in his numb hands. Sweet, sweet Will always managed to surprise Hannibal. Surprise and shock.

Will fidgeted on the opposite chair uncomfortably, worrying his lip and glancing anxiously at Hannibal. "I can give it back if you don't like it!" Will assured hastily, almost stumbling over his own words. "I just, I thought that it would fit you when I saw it and you always give me food. I just wanted to thank you." Will had grown redder with every word and distantly Hannibal found it ridiculously endearing but the only thing he could currently think of was how to handle this situation.

"That is not the case at all, Will. The pattern fits my preferences excellent and would match a number of suits." Will's eyes lit up at Hannibal's reassuring words.

"So, umh, would you mind, you know, putting it on? While my imagination is good when it comes to murderers it is lacking when it comes to mundane tasks."

Hannibal felt the blood run cold in his veins. He could not say no to Will's request without a sound explanation. It was just his luck that the tie would fit his current outfit perfectly. What also could and would not do was tell Will the reason why he could not wear this tie. Hannibal tried to smile but it felt frozen on his features as he loosened his current tie. This was not meant to be. No other tie was supposed to be worn with that particular pair of shorts. It was simply wrong, like drinking a good wine at the wrong temperature or placing a painting in a room with insufficient lighting. He watched in something akin to panic as Will's gift came closer and closer to the vicinity of his throat. Hannibal swallowed.

"I'm sorry, William, I cannot wear this tie at the current time." The hurt and confused look on Will's face almost pushed Hannibal to try putting it on again. His affection for Will was very inconvenient at times.

"Hannibal, I don't understand. Do you not like it after all? Please be honest with me," the pleading note was to much. Hannibal searched frantically for anything he could say that would not hurt Will further but would also be as far away from the thruth as it possibly could.

"Please don't think that, Will. I told you the truth when I said I like your gift. Whilst I would gladly put it on, I need to see whether or not the knot sits perfectly. I would not want to present your tie in any way that is less that excellent."

"Oh," the relief was painfully obvious in Will's voice, "I can do a windsor for you if you'd like, or you could use my bathroom if you prefer that."

Hannibal fled to the bathroom in a very dignified manner. He stared at his reflection as he pondered his possible steps. Telling Will was out of the question, especially after making this many excuses. He had to find a solution. He could not wear Will's tie with his underwear, but if his underwear wasn't there, there would be nothing to restrict him.

Hannibal's reflection stared back at him, features set in determination.

The pocket was a bit too small for the shorts, but he could not put them anywhere else. After confirming that his current state of undress was not visible he made his way back to Will who looked from the remains of his breakfast immediately. Hannibal smiled and opened his mouth to compliment the tie once again when the look of utter shock on Will's face brought him to an immediate halt.

His gaze followed Will's, a sense of foreboding settling over him. Lying on the floor beside him was a pair of shorts.

to be continued...maybe


End file.
